Insight of the Beyond
Did these vexing rambles on parchment come to you? Did you come to them? I can't answer that. But I think something is falling. Watch The Skies I stand at the cliff above insanity attempting to articulate this. Maybe I've already fallen off the cliff. It's just...easy. Easy to understand. Clean and concise like the tip of a sword. It explains EVERYTHING. I'm not being hyperbolic. But you lay it out and they stare with glazed eyes like you're a senile Dream of Mah a couple centuries overdue for a ritual. Maybe they lack a critical brick in the foundation of their mind. Maybe they're all living in a castle of cards and dare not exhale too fast. Tell me, why do things exist??? No no no no no. No. You reach for that word but you'd best not. "Reason". Maybe there IS a reason. But that's teleology and teleology is blinding. Teleology examines the leaves and not the roots and swift does mud turn to rock and now you can't dig, now you CAN'T UNDERSTAND. Why are we made of atoms? Atomic structure is more reliable than that primordial broth that atoms clawed out of. Atoms conquered the broth and this was the first war of the universe. Two ways to be and one of them decided they had to be the only way to be, and it is, and the other isn't. After this, everything was made of atoms. Atoms created stars and stars created galaxies and worlds melted down to stone and acid and in these smoking primal seas the first LIVING entity learned to copy itself. All of that was under the banner of one law, the Blind Law. It exists without meaning or mind and it's the most simple law but it has no worshippers here (but elsewhere...elsewhere!). WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I'm trying with this. I'll try again. Envision three mighty nations ruled by three mighty queens. One queen writes an enlightened law and her rule is benevolent. The second queen erects a tower to the heavens so her subjects can ascend in order to see the stars. The third queen constructs a grand army and attempts to conquer all she sees. One of the queens holds the future. It explains everything, see? That is why the universe is the way it is and not some other way. Existence is a game that EVERYONE and EVERYTHING plays and some strategies win. The winner clinches the ability to exist and to shape existence and to remake it so that their descendents - molecules or stars or people or ideas or your future immortal self - would flourish and others will find no ground to grow! This omniverse (do you know what lies beyond the ingressi?!) ticks on and on and eventually there will be an "end". The "end" where all queens battle. They'll all have armies. Once we fought with swords. Then cannons. Then plagues. Then killing words. Oh, you may wonder when will it end if words that summon physical pain do not win the war? Everything ends, even infinity. But infinity's end is infinitely long. Can you fight that long? You poor mind, this all has only happened on one planet, nevermind even a solar system. Everything becomes more ruthless and in the end only the most ruthless shall remain. Look at the stones - look in the sky. Don't you see it in the sky yet? Feel it? A queen is coming. The ruthless shall hunt the territories of the night, extinguish the very first notion of competition before it can even begin to comprehend what it faces or why it has transgressed! That...is the form of victory; to rule your domain so absolutely that nothing shall ever exist except by your consent. That is the Queen At The End Of Time and her sovereignty is eternal because no other can defeat it. And there was no reason - no more reason than there was for the victory of the atom. It was simply the winning play. Mind you...there may have been another country, with other queens. In this country they sat down together, made one law, one tower, and one army to guard their border. A gentle place ringed in spears. Is this the dream of weak minds that cannot face the howling dark? Or is it the dream of enlightened minds that understand they need not face the howling dark alone? That is the question I've no answer for...so I cannot tell you if those spears will hold against the queen of the country of armies. Infinity A turbulant river and a fractured dam. Or possibly just the sea rushing through a narrow gap? I am not certain. Waves crash through that gap and when they hit the stone they spew pillars of water that pierce the mist and then crash down like thunder. Someone is in the deluge trying so intently to fight the current. I knew they wanted to reach the lever, pull the lever, to shut the flow off. The flow was too strong and so this person just keeps its head down and attempts to push on. I can see no face but they breath out white smoke. I feel for it. I am in this world, not on it. An everted world glued inside of itself. This is no metaphor but this is the most concrete sensory information I have. A metro or a switchboard. It's empty and waiting. Waiting for what and why hasn't the wait ended yet? The tunnels of this place branch off into infinity. I peered down one of them for a long time and I saw a pale worm move in hungry coils about itself. I think this one is likely although I might have brought the worm? An egg. I am not sure if the broth inside was warm or had went cold. Does the warmth come from the struggling zygote or the leak of the wound or the thoughts of something thinking very hard? But I think this machine is like a star. We count on those celestial bodies as consistant friends because by hell or high water they always rise and shine. But a star is a delicate truce - an explosion caught by its own mass and it cannot erupt nor collapse. Now a force has went awry and now this machine sits here, broken. It awaits the two Rivals to meet again. The Box A copper box with a red dented lid. This lid flips open but the right hinge is shattered. It can still be opened but it's just a little difficult. Inside this little box that's no more larger than both your hands is some powder. Very, very dry and very, very fine. More brown than gray, but more blue than green. The greatest minds of Gielinor make swift work of this mystery material. It's weighed by the grain, examined close, remembered. One hundred BILLION bits of nigh-nothingness were in that box and all of them spherical or very close to it. All of them etched with the outlines of islands, ice caps, and continents. Under the finest microscope ever made it was seen, each sphere was a planet...and some of these tiny globes match known worlds. A Gielinor. An Abbinah. A Freneskae. A Zanaris. That box holds the renderings of every habitable world in the galaxy. Or universe. Or multiverse. Or omniverse. One mind offers a simple explanation. "A message. A message is the minuscule nature of this box's contents. The imagine of one hundred billion worlds barely able to fill two hands." But. There is something they could not decipher. When the box is cleaned of its grime and dust, a set of numbers are seen, engraved in the copper at the bottom of the box. 0, 36, 52, 58, 30. Who delivered this, what vastness do they wish to impress? Is this a taunt, a warning...or an invitation? Category:Documents